Happy New Year
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Summary : Rukia dah balik ke Soul Society. Malam tahun baru Ichigo bingung,karena gak punya teman buat di ajak malam tahun bareng. So,apa yang bakal di perbuat oleh sang Shinigami Daiko ini?


Karena mumpung tahun baru yah KuroChiki jadi buat fic yang bertemakan Tahun Baru dech. trus dalam rang hari persahabatan semua author FFN. Ah….entahlah bagus apa tidak. Para author dan readers yang akan menilainya. Nah….oleh karena itu KuroChiki mohon untuk sudi membacanya dan meng-review nya. Tolong yah….

**Summary :** Rukia dah balik ke Soul Society. Malam tahun baru Ichigo bingung,karena gak punya teman buat di ajak malam tahun bareng. So,apa yang bakal di perbuat oleh sang Shinigami Daiko ini?

**Disclaimer :** Sumpah dah….walaupun saya sujud di kakinya Tite Kubo juga,Bleach gak bakal dikasih ke saya.

**Pairing : **Ichigo X Rukia.

**Genre :** Friendship,Romance

**Rated ** : T

Read & Review yah….

**Happy New Year**

Pagi yang cerah walaupun kota Karakura masih tertutup salju tebal. Entah kenapa walau salju tebal,burung-burung seakan terlihat tetap santai sambil berdendang riang. Mungkin karena ini adalah malam tahun baru. Semua orang pastinya bersenang-senang menyambut tahun baru yang tinggal menghitung jam. Meninggalkan tahun 2009 dan melangkah menuju 2010 yang mungkin akan menjadi tahun yang lebih baik.

Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan seorang Shinigami Daiko yang sekarang baru bangun tidur. Entah kenapa dia malas tidur lagi. Padahal cuaca sangat dingin,seharusnya mendekap dalam selimut bisa membuatnya tertidur.

Nah….kenapa seorang Ichigo Kurosaki sampai begitu merasa bosan? Jeng-jeng,jawabannya adalah karena hari ini malam tahun baru. Seharusnya dia bisa merayakannya bersama dengan kawan-kawannya dan keluarganya. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Justru semua anggota keluarganya pergi ke Hokkaido kerumah nenek dari ibunya. Sebenarnya Ichigo mau ikut tapi kalau mengingat nenek nya yang cerewet….hah lebih baik dia tidak ikut.

Sementara teman-teman nya…..

Tatsuki pergi berlibur bersama keluarganya ke Tokyo. Inoue tidak mungkin diajak,Ishida pasti sudah merencanakan acara khusus buat dia dan Inoue. Lalu si rebut Keigo sedang berlibur dengan Mizuiro ke Hawaii. Ichigo sebenarnya diajak,tapi kalau membayangkan mereka akan menyueki Ichigo,sementara mereka bermain-main dengan para wanita….mendinga tak usah. Sado balik ke kampong,Meksiko. Ichigo gak mau ganggu reunian keluarganya.

**Ichigo's POV**

_Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dengan bermalas-malasan. Hari ini tanggal 31 desember. Malam tahun baru. Pasti nanti malam rame._

_Aku turun buat minum. Aku lihat keadaan rumahku. Sepi banget. Biasanya ada ayah yang selalu berisik dan suara Yuzu yang berisik menyuruh aku turun makan._

_Hei…ini malam tahun baru,kenapa aku sendiri sich? Masa aku main kembang api sendiri? Masa aku melihat kembang api massal di kota karakura sendiri. Aku harus ngajakin siapa lagi? Masa sama Urahara-san dan penghuni Urahara-shoten lainnya? Gak dech…_

_Apa mungkin enaknya tidur…. Kau gila Ichigo? Setahun sekali…setahun sekali… trus gimana? Aku frustasi kalau begini jadinya._

_Ah….aku punya ide. Aku ke Soul Society ah…. Jemput Rukia. Minta dia nemenin aku malam ni. Gimana kalau dia gak mau? Diseret ajah…. Tapi gimana kalau dia serang aku pake Sode no Shirayuki? Pake ajah bankai… tapi kejam ah…. Apa aku harus bawa tali buat ikat Rukia? Dasar gila….kau bisa dimakan sama Byakuya…. _

_Ah….yang penting ke Soul Society dulu…._

**Ichigo's POV end.**

Dengan memakai celana panjang,baju lengan panjang seperti biasa,tapi plus syal biru di lehernya ,dan sepetu sneakers warna putih. Dengan melawan cuaca yang dingin, Ichigo berjalan menuju Urahara Shoten minta di bukakan Senkaimon. Tidak sampai setengah jam,setelah melewati Senkaimon,dia pun sampai ke Soul Society. Ichigo lalu mencari divisi 13,tempat Rukia bekerja. Sampai di dalam Ichigo bertemu dengan Ukitake.

"Ohayou,Ukitake-san,"sapa Ichigo.

"Ohayou,Kurosaki-san. Ada perlu apa yah?"Tanya Ukitake sopan seperti biasanya.

"Begini….Rukia ada?"ichigo bertanya.

"Oh….ada. sepertinya dia di ruangan arsip sekarang. Mungkin sedang mengatur arsip. Kalau mau kesana,kau tinggal masuk dari sini lalu belok kanan. Nah…disitulah ruang arsip"jawab Ukitake.

"Ah…..arigatou. tapi apakah aku boleh mengajak Rukia keluar sebentar? Di kota karakura sedang ada perayaan tahun baru. Aku ingin mengajak Rukia kesana,kebetulan dia belum pernah merayakannya di dunia manusia,"Ichigo meminta ijin pada Ukitake.

Ukitake diam sesaat. Ichigo sudah takut kalau Ukitake tidak akan mengijinkan Rukia untuk pergi. Ukitake tersenyum dan berkata, "Jika Rukia-chan mau aku takkan melarangnya. Kau bisa membawa Rukia pergi. Rasanya dia harus mendapat sedikit hiburan. Akhir-akhir ini dia tampak sibuk sekali dan bekerja ekstra keras,".

Ichigo sekarang mencari Ruang Arsip setelah berterima kasih pada Ukitake. Sesuai petunjuk Ukitake,akhirnya dia sampai di depan Ruang Arsip. Dilihatnya Rukia sedang mengatur arsip di tempat yang tinggi dengan memakai kursi. Sepertinya kesulitan. Ichigo tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu.

'_Dasar cebol,paksa diri'_

"Yo…Rukia…."Ichigo menyapa Rukia.

Rukia berbalik. "Ichi…ahhhhh….."Rukia berteriak karena dia akan jatuh. Saat dia melihat Ichigo yang datang kursinya malah miring dan membuat keseimbangannya terganggu ( ? ).

Ichigo segera menyadari itu dan cepat-cepat ber-shunpo kearah Rukia. _'hup'_. Akhirnya Ichigo sudah menangkap Rukia.

"Huf….hampir saja kau jatuh. Makanya hati-hati donk… "Ichigo menasihati Rukia. Ichigo keenakan tuh gendong Rukia. Gak diturun-turunin.

"Eh….Ichigo,bisa tolong…em…turunkan aku?"pinta Rukia yang risih dengan keadaan ini.

"Wah…wah…Rukia-chan sama Ichigo-san lagi ngapain tuh?"

"Hei…kiyone…kau menggangu saja…"

Ichigo segera menurunkan Rukia dengan buru-buru. Lalu mereka melihat siapa yang bicara. Ternyata Kiyone dan Sentaro.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,kok"kata Rukia blushing.

"Eh…i…iya"Ichigo ikut menyangkal.

Kiyone dan Sentaro lalu meninggalkan mereka dan Ichigo serta Rukia mendengar mereka tertawa dari jauh dan mendengar Sentaro berkata,

"Wah….sepertinya sebentar lagi Kuchiki taichou akan mendapat adik ipar,". Lalu terdengar suara tawa lagi.

Ichigo dan Rukia benar-benar sudah kayak kepiting rebus sekarang. Akhirnya Rukia memecah keheningan.

"Ngomong-ngomong,kenapa kau kesini,Ichigo?"

Mereka lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan arsip tersebut.

"Begini…hari ini malam tahun baru. Aku sendiri dirumah,teman-teman pada liburan. Nanti malam pasti meriah…tapi masa aku merayakannya sendiri? Nah…aku kesini mau mengajak mu pergi ke karakura buat ngerayain tahun baru. Mau gak?"Tanya Ichigo penuh harap.

"Eh…aku sich sebenarnya mau,karena aku belum pernah ngerayain malam tahun baru di dunia manusia,"

"Kalau begitu ayo,kita pergi,"ajak Ichigo.

"Hei…,matte aku belum selesai bicara,baka. Aku mau pergi tapi banyak pekerjaan disini. Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut,"kata Rukia yang buat Ichigo jadi lemas,lunglai,letih,lesu. Lho????

"Pergilah Rukia-chan…tadi Kurosaki sudah memberitahu ku. Disini kan ada Sentaro dan Kiyone. Biar mereka saja yang mengurus arsip itu,"

"Taichou…"Rukia berbalik dan melihat Ukitake yang berbicara.

"Benar itu Rukia-chan…pergilah"sahut Sentaro yang diikuti anggukan Kiyone yang gak tahu mereka muncul dari mana.

"Ah…arigatou gozaimasu…"jawab Rukia.

Jam 7 malam di kamar Ichigo…

"Woi Rukia…kau sudah siap belum? Lama sekali…cepatlah. Nanti Dreamland nya penuh lho," Ichigo berteriak karena Rukia lambat sekali.

"Berisik kau…ayo pergi"jawab Rukia yang baru keluar dari lemari Ichigo. Ichigo terdiam melihat Rukia. Dia terkejut dan baru menyadari kalau Rukia sangat cantik. Dengan blus putih lengan panjang,plus rok pink muda,sepatu boat warna putih,dan syal warna ungu muda.

"Hei…mengapa kau menatap ku seperti itu? Ini pakaian yang kita beli tadi siang kan? Jadi jangan heran. Ayo berangkat,"Rukia menyadarkan Ichigo.

"Ah…ya…,"

Ichigo sendiri memakai kemeja lengan panjang senada dengan warna blus Rukia,celana panjang hitam,dan tidak lupa syal biru melilit di lehernya,plus sepatu sneakers putih.

Mereka sudah sampai di Dreamland. Ramai sekali. Untung mereka masih bisa mendapat tiket masuk. Mereka berdua bermain sepuasnya. Berfoto dengan gaya gaje bareng. Setelah puas,mereka duduk di salah satu bangku Dreamland sambil makan hotdog panas. Jadi hangat di tengah nmusim salju ini.

"Ternyata ini rasanya yah,merayakan malam tahun baru di dunia manusia. Menyenangkan, Ichigo"kata Rukia senang dan mata yang berbinar-binar. Melihat itu,Ichigo tersenyum.

"Kan….benar yang aku katakan…,"jawab Ichigo.

Jam 11.30 malam waktu karakura….

"Ayo Rukia,kita pergi,"Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia saat sadar jam sebentar lagi menunjukkan angka 12.

"Mau kemana,Ichigo?"tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Diamlah…ikuti aku kuperlihatkan tempat yang indah padamu,"jawab Ichigo.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri kota Karakura. Sampailah mereka di taman Karakura yang sudah penuh dengan orang-orang.

"Ini tempatnya,Ichigo? Gak asyik ah….gak ada wahana permainan,"kata Rukia kecewa.

Ichigo menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu bangku taman itu. "Tunggulah 10 menit lagi. Dan kau akan terpukau,"kata Ichigo sok misterius. Ichigo memberikan Rukia terompet.

"Ini…saat waktunya tiba,tiuplah terompet ini,"instruksi Ichigo. Rukia menerima terompet itu dengan senangnya.

Waktu yang di tunggu –tunggu akhirnya tiba.

'3….2….1….., pip…..treet……'orang-orang berteriak disusul dengan bunyi terompet yang menandakan 2009 telah lewat,berganti dengan tahun 2010. Terompet milik Ichigo dan Rukia pun ikut berbunyi memeriahkan suasana.

"Ichigo…lihat….indah sekali…"teriak Rukia ingin mengalahkan teriakan orang-orang yang ada disitu. Ternyata Rukia melihat kembang api yang bersinar dan melayang dengan berbagai warna dan jenis.

"Nah….apa aku bilang….tempat ini memang tempat yang indah,"kata Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam dan asyik melihat kembang api. Sejenak Ichigo melihat Rukia tanpa melihat kearah yang lain.

'_Sepertinya sekarang yah…'_

"Rukia…."panggil Ichigo.

Rukia menoleh dan menatap Ichigo dangan pandangan 'ada apa'.

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku? Aku menyukaimu,Rukia. Kau mau?"tanya Ichigo setengah berteriak,karena jujur saja,suasananya sangat bising.

Rukia mendengarnya. Malah sangat jelas. Rukia terkejut,tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ichigo sadar kalau ini terburu-buru lalu berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa,tidak perlu dijawab sekarang,"

"Tidak….aku akan menjawab sekarang,"Rukia lalu mencium pipi Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo blushing sangat. "Aku mau,Ichigo,"jawab Rukia.

Ichigo sangat senang dan langsung memeluk Rukia dan berbisik di telinga Rukia,

"Arigatou,Rukia….. Happy New Year,".

"Happy New Year too,"Rukia berbisik.

Rukia melepaskan pelukan nya dan menunduk agar sejajar dengan Rukia lalu mencium pipinya.

"Ini balasan yang tadi,selebihnya tidak boleh dilakukan disini,"kata Ichigo menggoda.

~` OWARI ~

No comment dech….

R & R ya? Please…..


End file.
